Hot Foot
The Hot Foot is an aggressive Creature that lives on the Lava layer underground. It will also spawn on blocks of Hardened Lava, Igneous Rock and rarely on other rocks or Nodes typical for this fiery layer. An Hot Foot can only appear in darkness and if hit by sunlight it will burst into blue flames, perishing away without leaving anything behind. If Hot Feet spot player-characters, they will come hopping and start attack (except for game worlds set to "peaceful") with hits and quite often also with burning attacks over time that last for ca. 2-3 seconds and inflict heavy fire damage to player characters. These attacks cannot set flammable blocks or materials on fire though, different from the fire spitting of Shrewdshrews. Unlike many other Creatures, a Hot Foot's attack rate and attack speed are rather fast, making it deceivingly more dangerous than it seems. Additional to that the Lava layer itself (and even an artificial Biome made from Hardened Lava) can also inflict fire damage when the heat-scale has fully turned red, and/or when player characters touch liquid Lava. Blazing Pie and Blazing Sandwich (both made with liquid Lava in a Cooking Station) will "inverse fire damage" for 15 minutes. This will help a lot when exploring the Lava layer or hunting Hot Feet, because as soon as your character starts to burn, the health bar will go down at first, but will then be healed again by the "blazing" buff potentially. Fire Resistance Potions on the other hand will lower and then negate the environment-temperature-scale for 10 minutes, but will not help against the fire-damage. According to Playful, Hot Feet have 400 health points and based on tests, they require 58 hits with a Twig, 40 hits with a Wood Sword, also 40 hits with a Stone Sword, 20 hits with an Obsidian Sword, 14 hits with an Iron Sword, 12 hits with a Diamond Sword or 8 hits with a Lumite Sword to be killed. It seems like Hot Feet have 95-100 armor points. If Hot Feet are killed or dismissed, they can drop Gunpowder, Coal, Iron Ore (very rarely, only 1 piece of Ore every 10-20 times), (blocks of) Hardened Lava, Stun Bombs, Red Pigment and/or (blocks of) Red Wood Wall. There is also a small chance of receiving some Explosive Bombs and/or TNT. Tamed Hot Feet as Pets might prefer to eat Sandwiches, Chizzard Noodle Soup or even simple raw Chizzard Eggs from tamed Chizzards or Night Chizzards. You can harvest the same materials and things from Pet Hot Feet like they would drop if killed, but more in numbers (up to 3 times) and sometimes better quality or rarer additions, like Explosive Bombs or TNT. However, this applies only if you have fed your Hot Foot Pet its exact favorite type of Food like displayed in its Pet Window. Farming Hot Feet ''' Hot Foot farming and Warmworm farming for their loot can be done easily on the surface by creating large layers of either Hardened Lava blocks, Igneous Rocks or Diamond Nodes (created from Coal Nodes that can be created from Tar). Please note that Diamond Nodes will also spawn Mirus in darkness. Hot Feet and Warmworms will spawn even in dim light; for example a lava cataract (or pool) surrounded by diamond nodes on the surface layer will spawn Hot Feet and Warmworms at night. Hot Feet will then burn in sunlight at dawn. A farm of about 20 x 20 blocks may easily spawn 3-5 Warmworms and a few Hot Foot per night. Make sure there is an entrance to the arena that can be opened and closed by player characters only. You would not want to leave an opening where an Hot Foot may wander out of. Wait till nightfall and check in on your farm. You can use Teleporters to lure Hot Feet into and a small area close by (otherwise the Creatures will despawn and vanish) with a destination Teleporter where you can place liquids that will kill Hot Feet "automatically", or where you can defeat them easily with a melee weapon yourself, for example through fences. Of course you cannot lure immovable Warmworms. '''Mistakes when building Hot Feet (and Warmworm) spawners * do not use flammable material like wood or leaves when using Hardened Lava blocks for the arena that emit heat.''' '''In hot biomes, placing flammable material on blocks of Hardened Lava will immediately start a fire anyways, while liquid Lava will burn away flammable material even in cold biomes when the lava is surrounded by several blocks of Hardened Lava so that the liquid Lava won't harden * do not build an arena from Hardened Lava close to Wood/Forest/Jungle biomes. Forests can go up in flames ''very quickly. ''To stop spreading fires, you can claim the area and make sure that the claim option for "fire spreading" is deactivated (by default) or you can deactivate the fire spreading option for the whole game world if you are the owner of this Creativerse world * do not leave an empty gap as an entrance. Hot Feet can wander out, and may possibly swarm an inexperienced player. A group of 3 Hot Feet are already very dangerous and will make short work of inadequately armed players * do not rush into the arena without carrying health potions or at least fire resistance potions. If your arena is large and sports multiple Warmworms and Hot Feet, it is advisable to lure the Hot Feet out and defeat them individually Category:Creatures Category:Pets Category:Lava layer Category:Night Creatures Category:Sunlight Intolerant Creatures Category:Underground Creatures Category:Diurnal Creatures Category:Aggressive Creatures